


Episode Fifteen

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [15]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Costumes, Cute, Embedded Images, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: Housewarming Costume Party





	1. Chapter 1

**Peter:** So, do you have a costume picked out?

**Simon:** I think you’re gonna need to help me, prince.

**Peter:** You could be… a repairman! A _sexy_ repairman.

**Simon laughed:** Really? How do I be a sexy repairman?

**Peter:** You’d be a sexy repairman no matter what you wore… but you could, like… be shirtless. With some overalls.

**Simon snorted:** At the party? I dunno if I can handle that. Maybe I’ll wear the shirt for the party and then we can have a shirtless afterparty.

**Peter:** Oooh, I’ll accept that compromise. I’ll get you an outfit if you want. That’s easy to find in a couple days too.

**Simon:** Deal. What are you going to wear?

**Peter:** You want to see?! I can go put it on.

**Simon laughed:** Sure, if you want to. You seem to want to.

* * *

 

**Peter:** Ta-da!

**Simon:** Woooow!

**Peter sat down:** You said you like actual princes, so I got a prince costume for our housewarming costume party!

**Simon:** You look absolutely _amazing_. Did you get that made for you? That doesn’t look like a costume. It’s perfect.

**Peter:** Yeah, I did! I found the jewelry and tiara thing at my parent’s though. Mom said I could have it.

**Simon:** …are those real? They look like it.

**Peter:** My earrings and ring are **.** I have no idea about the tiara and this necklace thing. Mom didn’t say, she just said she’d never wear it and wanted pictures of me in it… and you know, don’t lose them, but that’s easy.

**Simon laughed:** For you! I’ll leave that in _your_ very capable hands. I probably shouldn’t touch them. Maybe I shouldn’t even look at them, to be honest.

**Peter giggled:** Oh, pff. If they were _that_ important to my mom, she wouldn’t have let me take them without telling me that really clearly.

**Simon:** Maybe they’re some ancient family heirloom, and she didn’t want to scare you. Maybe you’re _really_ royalty, and you just don’t know it.

**Peter:** I get the impression you’d like that.

**Simon laughed:** I would like that, yes. Not the scary valuable family heirloom though. Well, maybe? As long as it’s not my responsibility. I’d like to keep my head.

**Peter giggled:** Oh, don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe. Anyway, she’d scare me plenty if it was something she thought would be a big deal.

**Simon:** They all said that, and then boom, off with the lover’s head. I know my royal history!

**Peter:** Well, I’m your _Disney_ prince. We’ll live happily ever after, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**~A Few Days Later~**

* * *

 

 **Peter:** Oh my god! Your costume is amazing! What is it though? Is it a character I don’t know?

 **Hilary:** I dunno, some animal personification of winter! Glad this place has air conditioning!

**Peter:** If you’re dying we can make it cooler too. I have a nice warm suit on.

 **Hilary:** I’m good now, thank you! You’re looking rather princely. Can’t imagine why!

 **Peter:** Oh, I can assure you, I _always_ look princely.

**Hilary laughed:** Cute, you even have the role down! Simon will love that, I’m sure.

 **Forrest ran up:** Yo, tiny royal human bro, where’s your garbage? I’m _hungry_!

 **Peter giggled:** Wooow.

**Forrest:** I bet you have the good shit in there. Though, I dunno, this suit kinda smells like garbage already, maybe I should just dig in here.

 **Hilary laughed:** Can you go to the bathroom before you do that? It’s not polite at parties, you know.

 **Forrest:** Oh, I see we have the… snowy… deer bear cat of _pointless rules_ in attendance!

**Hilary:** Perfect! Snowy deer bear cat! That’s what I am, Pete.

 **Peter:** Alright! Now we know!

* * *

 

 **Colin:** We seem to have a theme going here. Well, good thing I’m a queen, which means I’m still in charge!

 **Peter:** Oh, don’t worry, I wasn’t trying to usurp your throne. Hira might, whenever she gets here.

 **Colin:** Oh, well Hira is different. _She’s_ allowed to.

**Peter laughed:** Alright! She said she’s going to be a pirate, so I’m sure a bottle of wine in and she’ll be starting a mutiny.

 **Mark:** Oh, that sounds fun! I’ll sway easily.

 **Colin:** You’d really help overthrow me, huh? My own lover? How treacherous.

**Mark:** It’d be a terrible idea, but it would be _fun_! Think of the consequences! I might get thrown in the--

 **Peter laughed:** Oh my _god_ , I do not need to know.

**Colin:** And making the host uncomfortable! You’re getting a bad performance review. Hey, where’s the wine, Pete?

 **Peter:** Right next to you, I’m surprised you didn’t notice yet!

 **Colin:** I was too busy watching my back! I think I’ll have to remove Mark’s cupbearer title too. I’ll get my own wine, thank you. It’s obvious _he_ won’t be checking it for poison.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon:** So… You have some… plumbing I need to… take a good look at…?

**Peter giggled:** Oh my _god_.

**Simon:** I also know my way around wood. I can give whatever you need a good hammering… or drilling. Don’t worry, I’ll oil it up first.

**Peter:** Well, I _could_ use a good pipe snaking… but I think our guests wouldn’t like waiting. We haven’t even fed them dinner yet.

**Simon snorted and blushed.**

****  


**Peter giggled:** Aww, you’re blushing **!** You’re cute. You look good… and like you could really give me a good, professional hammering…. Though I’d take any kind of hammering from you.

**Simon:** I don’t know if you‘d like half-assed hammering. Sounds uncomfortable.

**Peter:** True! But I’d forgive you. Just takes some practice is all. I should know, my poor violin has some intensely bad fingering through the years.

**Simon laughed:** Alright, you win.

**Peter giggled:** Fine, but you better leave your business card so I can call you again when I need it.

**Simon:** Oh dear, I don’t have business cards.

**Peter sighed dramatically:** Do I have to do _everything?_ Fine, we’ll get you some business cards made so you can leave me one.

**Simon laughed:** Perfect. I would hate to lose business that tips well.

**Peter giggled:** I’d give _you_ my whole inheritance.

**Simon:** Oh god… Is everyone here?

**Peter:** Not yet. Hira just got here, Colin was talking to her when I came to see if you were dressed. They were planning something, I’m sure. Rose and Cameron are on their way.

**Simon:** Cameron?

**Peter:** Her new boyfriend! I didn’t know until today. They’ve been together… about as long as we have, I guess. Which… I guess isn’t long… when I think about it with my sister and not me… and they’re not even living together.

**Simon laughed:** Uh huh. It’s always scarier when it’s your sibling and not _you_. _You’re_ clearly making sound decisions always.

**Peter:** Obviously! Oh, I have a surprise for you downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon:** Wow, your costume is great! You a winter deer or something?

**Hilary:** That’s about it! I was goin’ fer winter animal person.

**Simon:** Where’d you get the horns?

**Hilary:** I found ‘em. I was cleaning up the Uplands trail and found the shed antlers just off the trail. Cleaned ‘em up, painted ‘em.

**Simon:** Cool!

**Peter:** Like a _real_ deer?

**Hilary:** Well, yeah. I didn’t kill ‘em. They shed their antlers. Just picked ‘em up. Wasn’t quite a cool enough specimen for the visitor center, but I thought I could use it. We just had some more rare specimens and this would look dull compared. We could show you! I know you came that one day but you didn’t stay long since you were nervous.

**Peter blushed:** I wasn’t nervous.

**Hilary laughed:** Well, fine, busy then? You were busy. I saw you guys on most of the trails while I was out and Simon was stuck in the center. There’s a lot to see! Did ya see the gorge?

**Peter:** No?

**Hilary:** Well, it’s small for a gorge, just barely meets the definition, but you should check it out! It’s beautiful. No one really goes there because they wanna see bigger gorges, but that makes it really quiet. Lotsa local people get married there or by the big waterfall. I know you saw that one though.

**Peter:** Oh, that sounds lovely! Is there a waterfall by the gorge too?

**Hilary:** A small one! _If_ ya know where to find it… it’s not where most people know… But luckily you have that other dorky park ranger over there to help ya. He knows where the good shrooms are too.

**Peter giggled:** _Shrooms?_ Like, the drug kind..?

**Simon laughed:** No! She means morels and is trying to get me in trouble.

**Hilary:** I would never!

**Peter:** Oh my _god_! Those are delicious! I had them once at some little restaurant my mom took me to. They told me they were really rare, it was some special thing.

**Simon:** They are! And I do know where to find some. Usually anyway.

**Peter:** I could make that sauce! It was cream, with leeks.

**Simon:** That sounds really good! Our dad used to make it with asparagus. He still does, but we’re not usually around when he makes it.

**Hilary:** If you make that, can ya invite me? And Forrest! We all love it, dad only made it rarely, when he had the time, and we all found morels. What was that, beef with asparagus and morel sauce?

**Simon:** Usually. He sometimes made chicken. Once it was squirrel. Needed to use the morels.

**Hilary laughed:** Oh gosh, I remember that! It was really good! He was embarrassed though. Poor dad. I kept tellin’ him it was good.

**Simon:** Me too! It was!

**Peter:** I don’t think I’ve eaten squirrel.

**Simon laughed:** You probably haven’t, unless you family hunted it themselves.

**Peter:** It’s good, then? I’d like to try it!

**Simon:** I mean, it’s not my favorite, but it’s good, yeah. Sure, we can manage that. We really only ate it when we had to though. If we find morels though, we should probably mix them with beef unless you’re really set on squirrel with it. Beef is better.

**Peter:** Okay, beef sounds great!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose:** Hey! This is Cameron, Cameron, this is Hira and my brother.

**Cameron:** I can tell, you two look a lot alike!

**Peter:** Hi Cameron!  Rose, your hair is pink! It’s really pretty!

**Rose:** Thank you! Mom isn’t a fan, but I expected as much.

**Peter giggled:** Remember that time I dyed _my_ hair pink?

**Rose:** Oh my _god_ , yes. That was right before one of your big recitals; I thought she was actually going to kill you.

**Hira:** Even _my_ parents heard about that one. My mom was laughing her ass off. She thought you looked cute, but you know my mom, way more chill about that shit. Rose, that reminds me, did you happen to see a pair of glittery pauldrons when you were having dinner there last week? I asked my parents, but they didn’t know. I know you have a sharp eye for that nerdy shit.

**Rose:** You know, Hira, I DID. I remember thinking about cool they’d look in black and how weird it was that they were inside the cabinet with the dishes.

**Hira:** Ah ha! I’m going to text them. I need those for a show next week.

**Cameron:** Why _were_ they in the dish cabinet?

**Hira:** No idea, my friend. I’m sure it made sense to me at the time.

**Peter:** Did you take them off at dinner?

**Hira:** Ha! It’s like you know me! Yes, I remember now. I was facing down a devilish Cornish hen, and you know how slippery those things get. I needed to quickly change into something a little more _roguish_ , a little more _dashing_. I didn’t have time to return my armor to the armory, so I threw it to safety and ATTACKED! I barely won, see this scar? I’m lucky to be alive today. The poor hen… ‘twas a good meal. Will live on in legend.

**Peter giggled:** That scar is from the time you fell off the side of the pool trying to do the chicken dance when we were all drunk.

**Hira smirked:** Hmmm, ya sure? Well anyway, lucky to be alive, lucky to be alive.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter:** Everyone went home now; you want to see your surprise? Sorry I got distracted! I wanted to give it to you earlier.

**Simon:** Don’t worry about it, you were busy hosting. I’m excited to see though!

**Peter:** Okay, come downstairs in a minute.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Oooh, a rose. What’s in the bag?

**Peter:** I got us plane tickets for a vacation, in the fall, when your work gets slower. We can adjust dates if we need to.

**Simon sat down:** Really? Where? That sounds wonderful!

**Peter:** Canada. You said you wanted to go once at dinner, when I made poutine as a side, but you couldn’t ever afford to. So, I got tickets for you! We land in Toronto, but we have plenty of time to add another flight on to wherever you want to go after... Or add on friends or family to go with us if they want. Just let me know if I need a really Arctic level coat… Are you okay? Did I do the wrong thing?

**Simon:** Yes, I mean, no, yes I’m okay, you didn’t do the wrong thing. It’s amazing, it’s just _a lot_. We just bought an amazing dream house, I mean you did for us, and now you’re saying you’re going to take me on the vacation I’ve always dreamed of and I think you have actual diamonds on your costume tiara… We haven’t even been together long and… It’s just a lot.

**Peter:** I want to give you everything you didn’t have. If you don’t feel comfortable with it, I can slow down and back off, I—

**Simon scooted over:** Prince, no, I want all of this. Literally all of it. These are like mostly happy tears.

**Peter:** What’s the sad part?

**Simon:** That everyone deserves a nice place to live and a vacation.

**Peter:** Yeah. They do. Extra especially sweet, caring people like you who work their asses off to make the world better for everyone, deserving of it or not. I don’t know if my grandparents deserve another vacation but they can always take one.

**Simon sniffed and laughed:** Well, now that we also live, like, forever, maybe in like… a hundred years.

**Peter giggled:** Maybe two hundred. I think grandpa has played golf more than most people have time off in their whole life despite his being very able to work more than that.

**Simon:** What did he do for a living?

**Peter:** I know he ran a couple of banks for a long time. These days he doesn’t do much of that, some investments or something. He still owns them. His parents… I’m not sure, I know they moved here from Ireland. They’re dead now. Grandma is a housewife technically, like that’s what they say, but she does a lot of things on the side that contribute financially. Kind of like my dad did, or does, I think. I don’t really know though. I feel like… I don’t know.

**Simon:** You feel like they didn’t tell you about a lot…? They probably think it’s better that way. Maybe it is, I don’t know the circumstances. Well, anyway, I want to go to Canada with you more than I’ve ever wanted to go by myself, which is a lot… and I’m _so_ happy to live in this house with you, no matter how long I can.

**Peter:** I love you.

**Simon:** I love you too. You still want a _sexy_ repairman?

**Peter:** YES!

**Simon:** Hold on, I have to take off the shirt somewhere else for effect.

**Peter:** I’ll meet you back upstairs then.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Heeey. I heard you have some top notch pipes. I can’t imagine they’d ever need anything from a guy like me.

**Peter:** Really? You seem like exactly what I need. Strong, but just gentle enough not to break anything.

**Simon blushed and laughed:** I’ll _try_ not to!

**Peter:** Well, fortunately I’m not made of glass!

**Simon:** _Very_ fortunately or I would have shattered you already!

**Peter:** Pssh, you’ve come nowhere close. Keep trying.

**Simon laughed:** I thought you didn’t want that?

**Peter:** I know you won’t…

**Simon:** Now I feel like you’re challenging me! I’ve done some wrestling in my day.

**Peter giggled:** Maybe. Are you going to take my challenge?

**Simon:** Sure, just, you know, let me know if you feel something snapping. Oh, uh, prince, I hate to break this to you, but I don’t think I can leave this shirtless getup on for it or I’m going to need a new set of nipples. This fabric is _rough_.

**Peter laughed:** That’s okay, I can’t really wear this either. I’m very ready to take it all off. I’ll keep the tiara and ring on for you though.

**Simon:** Scary… in a good way.

* * *

  


End file.
